Besos de una Noche
by Pyb World
Summary: Solamente esperas que la muerte llegue por ti y dejes de sentir ese sentimiento que te aprieta y no te deja respirar. No quieres creértelo pero sabes que nada cambiará el hecho de las cosas. Lo amas... Pero ya es demasiado tarde para decirlo.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El resto es mío.

* * *

**Besos de una noche**

* * *

No sabes cómo es que llegaste ahí, no lo recuerdas ni haces el esfuerzo por lograrlo. En ese lugar que tanto añorabas volver a ver después de tantos años, estás en su casa roja, donde pasaste ratos enteros disfrutando de su calor, tan único que te dejaba encerrada en tus pensamientos que solamente eran para él, porque se los merecía. No sabes cómo fue que lo dejaste ir, solamente que eres una egoísta y una perdedora, que jamás debiste irte con ese otro muchacho que solo estaba contigo por interés sin sentido. Entre él y tú las cosas no funcionaron como esperabas. Ahora lo sabes, lo amas. Pero también sabes que es tarde.

Sabes que ya no volverás a sentir su calor, porque se fue. Lo has leído en las noticias "_Muere Black en accidente" _no sale imagen, no dice quién es.

Simplemente quieres engañarte pensado que no es él, pero no lo has visto y cuando le preguntaste a Emily, no te ha respondido, solamente ha sonreído, una sonrisa que no le ha llegado a los ojos. El corazón te duele, el pecho te arde y sientes como consumen tú alma. Lo has perdido y todo por el capricho de tener al perfecto en tus brazos, suspirando por ti, sin darte cuenta que no era el hombre indicado.

Recorres la casa abandonada, miras con tristeza el sillón café y viejo por el tiempo en donde te has sentado más de una vez y pasado las mejores de tus horas riéndote o viendo películas tanto románticas como de terror. Miras las piezas que te consumen de dolor, todas vacías y oscuras, en especial la de él, que párese no haber sido tocada por décadas.

Te derrumbas, tu mundo se derrumba.

Quieres volver al pasado y hacer todo lo contrario a lo que has hecho, pero sabes de sobra que eso es tan imposible, quieres arreglar todo el daño que has causado a su corazón, todo lo que has provocado en tan poco tiempo. Te sientes sucia, es lo que te ganas por jugar con el corazón de un adolescente que se enamoro de ti y fue sincero con sus sentimientos.

Caes de rodillas en su habitación, igual que la vez que lo fuiste a visitar cuando le rompieron las costillas. Acaricias la cama y deseas con todas tus fuerzas que los recuerdos te lleguen para que te maten. Te llegan tan fuertes como siempre, sin embargo sigues presente, no estás muerta, pero en cierto modo si te han arrebatado a tú razón de seguir con vida, con la cual tu vida tenía un poco de sentido por lo menos.

"Jacob" sollozas su nombre mientras sientes como te destrozas por dentro poco a poco, soportando el punzante dolor que recorre tú corazón como castigo por tú ignorancia de lo que es verdadero amor.

Sabes que con pronunciar su nombre no volverá, seguirá ausente como en los últimos tiempos, solamente quieres ver sus ojos negros y sus brazos cálidos rodeándote. Quieres que te dé ese beso en las mejillas o que vaya a tú casa en las mañanas y te pase a despertar a tú cama para empezar un nuevo día lleno de aventuras. Que te diga que te ama y que nunca dejó de hacerlo, que te estreche y puedas hundir tu cabeza en su pecho cálido, sintiendo como tú corazón sana al saber que lo tienes a tú lado, pero son recuerdos, solo eso, nada lo puede cambiar.

Por dentro tienes entendido que exageras, que no sabes nada, que no sabes si él tenía una familia y la dejó sola al igual que a ti al morir, no sabes si en este momento su hijo está llorando por la pérdida de su padre, al igual que su querida esposa, que puede ser tan hermosa como el prado que el otro hombre te mostró una vez. No puedes aguantarlo, quieres morir, te harás morir.

Sabes como es de simple y complicado a la vez.

Te levantas y buscas de esas pastillas que te ayudan a dormir, de las cuales solo debes tomar una. Sacas cinco y te sirves un vaso con agua hasta el borde. Te las acercas a la boca y en ese preciso momento sientes un golpe en tú mano, te duele, pero no tanto como el dolor que llevas en tú pecho, tan profundo que te adórnese por su propia cuenta. Miras al que se atrevió a interponerse con la muerte.

Al girar tu cabeza ves esos ojos negros y su cabello azabache, cortado y despeinado, su estilo de siempre. Te quedas pegada al suelo, no te puedes mover, él en frente tuyo y tú mirándolo como si una estrella de cine se tratara. Te sientes tonta, pero aún así más sucia, trataste de quitarte la vida y te sientes culpable, estas arrepentida. Una vez más haces lo que no es correcto y te odias por ello. Avergonzada, bajas la cabeza, aún sin dar un paso de tú posición original. Sientes sus cálidas y enormes manos en tú mejilla y como te limpian las lágrimas que ni siquiera sabías que tenias.

"¿Cómo es que te atreves a quitarte la vida Bella?" te pregunta, su voz es una dulce y suave música para tus oídos. Al principio no sabes que responder, pues tú inseguridad no te lo permite. Pero después vence tu corazón, que habla por ti

"Porque a nadie le importaría si muero, no soy tan importante" respondes sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, esos por los que tuviste pesadillas por meses enteros a pesar de ya estar con una persona que soñaba contigo y te amaba a tu lado. Él se queda tenso por unos momentos para después hablar con la voz un poco alterada y dolida.

"Eso no es verdad, eres muy importante para mí, yo no podría vivir sin ti"

Te responde, acercado su rostro al tuyo con deliberada lentitud, sabes que él espera el rechazo y una cachetada como la vez anterior, pero se impresionará al darse cuenta que no se lo darás, porque estás ahí para declarar tu amor para alguien quien pensaste muerto. Y luego, lo estas besando, presionando fuerte sus labios contra los tuyos, sientes todo su cuerpo sobre el tuyo, como sus manos se entierran en tú cintura y como su calor te sofoca. Una sensación única e indescifrable. No sabes cómo describir el sentimiento que sientes al besarlo. Pero tienes claro que te eres amada por él. Se separan para buscar un poco de aire antes de hacer que sus bocas vuelvan a ese baile apasionado que tanto les gusta.

Se aman. Todo es raro. Porque sabes que el amor es ilógico y necesitas que sea ilógico para que tenga vida.

"Te extrañé tanto" susurra él contra tus labios, te sientes volar, no sabes que hacer. Lo único, tomas su pelo entre tus manos y lo jalas más a tu boca, quieres sentir su aliento recorriéndote y como su calor se funde con el tuyo.

_Lo amas._

_Lo sabes._

_Lo aceptas._

No quieres que se separe de ti, no quieres que te deje otra vez, aunque fuiste tú la que lo abandonó.

"Te amo" confiesas entre besos.

Eso despierta algo en él y te sienta en la mesa que hay en la cocina. Te sientes genial, no quieres parar de besarlo y decirle lo mucho que lo amas, que solo no querías tú vida porque él no estaba en ella. Pero solo lo besas y lo vuelves a besar, mientras enrollas tus piernas delgadas en su cadera y lo aprietas a ti. Sientes como todo su cuerpo está sobre el tuyo y aún más cuando te recuesta en la mesa. Ahora besando tu cuello y parte de tú hombro descubierto.

"Jake" lo llamas y él para y te mira confuso.

Te sientes enrojecer ante su mirada, siempre tan atenta a tus movimientos.

"Te amo demasiado Bella, siempre lo he hecho" pronuncia él con seguridad mientras te sienta de nuevo en la mesa. Pero en el momento menos esperado, comienza de nuevo esa lucha de besos apasionados que quería demostrar todo lo que sentían y aún así, no es lo suficiente.

Así pasaron horas y horas, por toda una noche. Porque se dieron besos de amor. Porque sabes que si él, no eres alguien.

* * *

_¿Comentarios?_


End file.
